k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
K The Stage
Also known as STAGE K. The story of K in stage play format. The background music are also from the original soundtrack of the anime. The first play is titled "K The Stage" (舞台『Ｋ』), and showed at Roppongi Blue Theater in August 6-10, 2014. It covers the start of story shown in the K anime, until Neko undoes her power on Yashiro's memories. The second play is titled "K The Stage II - Arousal of King-" (舞台『Ｋ』第二章-AROUSAL OF KING-'') and showed at Tokyo AiiA 2.5 Theatre in August 5-15, 2015 and at Mielparque Hall in August 19-22, 2015. The spin-off novel Lost Small World will also be getting a stage play, titled "K -Lost Small World-" and will show at Tokyo AiiA 2.5 Theatre in July 22-24, 2016 and at Kyoto Gekijou Theater in July 30-31, 2016. K The Stage Cast *Major Cast **Matsuda Ryou as '''Isana Yashiro' **Aramaki Yoshihiko as Yatogami Kuroh **Arisa as Neko **Nakamura Seijirou as Suoh Mikoto, Okama A **Kotobuki Sato as Kusanagi Izumo **Ogino Karin as Kushina Anna **Ueda Keisuke as Yata Misaki **Matsuzaki Yutaka as Kamamoto Rikio **Minami Keisuke as Munakata Reisi, Okama B **Marimura Kaoru as Awashima Seri **Suzuki Hiroki as Fushimi Saruhiko *Minor Cast (alphabetical order, by family name) **Eguchi Natsu as Inaba Sumika **Hinata Keisuke (?) as ensemble **Matsumoto Yuuichi as Akagi Shouhei, Mishina Souta, Fuse Daiki **Menjou Kentarou as Akiyama Himori, Chitose You **Oogata Youka as Hidaka Akira, Fujishima Kousuke, Kokujouji Daikaku **Shina Atsu (?) as Enomoto Tatsuya, Totsuka Tatara, mafia member **Tanaka Ryousei as Adolf K. Weismann, Doumyouji Andy, Eric Soult **Takiga Kouhai (?) as Kamo Ryuuhou, mafia member, school principal, Bandou Saburouta **Yamaguchi Yuuka (?) as Yukizome Kukuri **Yuuzuki Anna as Hyuuga Chiho **Benzai Yuujirou **Gotou Ren K The Stage -Arousal of King- Cast * Main Cast **Matsuda Ryou as Isana Yashiro **Aramaki Yoshihiko as Yatogami Kuroh **Kusumoto Azusa as Neko **Wada Masanari as Suoh Mikoto **Kotobuki Sato as Kusanagi Izumo **Isobe Karin as Kushina Anna **Ueda Keisuke as Yata Misaki **Matsuzaki Yutaka as Kamamoto Rikio **Minami Keisuke as Munakata Reisi **Marimura Kaoru as Awashima Seri **Anzai Shintarou as Fushimi Saruhiko K The Stage: Lost Small World Cast * Main Cast ** Ueda Keisuke as Yata Misaki ** Anzai Shintarou as Fushimi Saruhiko ** Fushimi Niki ** Funaoka Saki as Oogai Aya ** Wada Masanari as Suoh Mikoto ** Terumi as Kusanagi Izumo ** Maeyama Takahisa as Totsuka Tatara ** Matsuzaki Yutaka as Kamamoto Rikio ** Isobe Karin as Kushina Anna ** Doi Kazumi as Munakata Reisi ** Kishimoto Takuya as Shiotsu Gen ** Kondou Shouri as Minato Akito ** Maekawa Yuuki as Minato Hayato ** Aramaki Yoshihiko as Yatogami Kuroh Trivia * Suoh Mikoto's actor and Munakata Reisi's actor appear together as okama in K The Stage. * In K The Stage, one of Yata and Fushimi's fight scenes include Yata using his baseball bat to attack and using his skateboard to guard against Fushimi's sabre. Some of them are done while Ueda is carried by stagehands, to depict Yata's jumps with his skateboard. The skateboard doesn't fall off. It is revealed in the backstage that Ueda has two pairs of identical shoes. One of the pairs has the right shoe attached to the skateboard. * Ueda Keisuke mistakenly introduces his character as "Yata Fushimi" in K The Stage. He immediately reasons out that there are a lot of people and they keep saying "Yata" and "Fushimi" so it can't be helped. * In K The Stage, before Marimura Kaoru can speak, Arisa suddenly cries aloud, cutting out Marimura and surprising everyone. Marimura, right after saying her character's name, then cries in the middle of speaking. * Aramaki Yoshihiko reveals in K The Stage that the voice for Ichigen Miwa's haiku recordings are from Hayami Shou, Ichigen's seiyuu. He also says that he loves the "Ichigen-sama set" (the Kotowari and the recorder), to which Matsuda Ryou replies "Kimoi!", which is the running gag in the series. Website * K The Stage: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k-1/ * K The Stage -Arousal of King-: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k-2/ * K The Stage -Lost Small World-: http://www.marv.jp/special/stage-k/